Lust
by Greey
Summary: Ini terjadi karena majalah bodoh itu, dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri jika bersama dirinya.../ M for Mature, lemon and the other hints about hentai.


Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

Semi-canon, OOC, Typo, and more…

.

.

.

**L.U.S.T**

**.**

**M for Mature content and Lemon, I've warned you.**

**Don't like? Click back!**

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak perang besar dengan Quincy berakhir. Sedikit terkejut mengenai fakta bahwa diriku adalah darah campuran. Heh, siapa peduli.

Sekarang aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bukan lagi seorang Shinigami daiko, bukan lagi seorang—Quincy. Hanya manusia biasa. Walau darah ketiganya masih mengalir dalam tubuhku.

Sejenak konsntrasiku terganggu oleh suara tawa seorang yang sangat kukenali.

"Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku, Rukia," ucapku padanya.

Tapi tidak ada sedikitpun yang berubah dari Rukia. Ia tetap sama. Sosok Shinigami yang bertugas di dunia manusia. Perempuan cerewet yang mengusik keseharianku.

Kembali tatapanku terfokus pada komputer jinjing di hadapanku, menekuni esai yang sudah beberapa hari ini belum terselesaikan. Kuabaikan Rukia yang tengah duduk di kasurku dengan beberapa buku—yang kutahu adalah komik—di pangkuannya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya kudengar suara tawanya, walau sedikit lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa diam dan tidak mengusikku?" aku berbalik dan menatapnya, kulihat ia sudah tertidur di kasurku namun masih menggenggam sebuah komik.

"Aku tidak mengusikmu," ucapnya, segera ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kau tertawa," tuduhku.

"Apa salahnya?" jawabnya santai.

"Itu mengusikku," balasku.

"Kau membesarkan masalah kecil, Ichigo. Masih banyak komik yang harus—"

"Dan masih banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan," aku memotong ucapnnya.

Detik berikutnya perdebatan ini berakhir, kulirik Rukia yang terlihat malas menanggapi ucapanku dan kembali terhanyut dengan bacaannya. Setidaknya ini memberiku waktu untuk kembali menyelesaikan tugas bodoh ini.

.

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu, esai ku telah selesai. Kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Yuzu dan Karin tidak ada di rumah, itu berarti hari ini tidak ada makan malam untukku. Pandanganku beralih pada sosok perempuan mungil yang berbaring di kasurku, tidak bersuara. Kupikir ia tertidur.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Atau ini hanya gigai nya?

Tidak, ia memang tertidur. Dapat kulihat gerakan perutnya tanda ia bernapas. Terlihat tenang, masih dengan sejumput poni yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya. Sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas tanpa kusadari. Ia terlihat manis.

Tunggu, apa yang kukatakan tadi? Perempuan berisik dan kejam ini kubilang—

"Ichigo?"

—manis? Tapi kupikir…

"Ichigo?"

"A-ada apa?" aku tersentak oleh panggilannya, sejak kapan ia sadar?

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya, ia bangkit untuk duduk dan menatapku dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, sedang apa kau di kasurku?" ucapku.

Ia beranjak menjauhi ranjang dan menuju lemari tempat biasanya ia tidur. Sejujurnya aku tidak ada maksud untuk mengusirnya. Rukia bertindak diluar dugaanku. Biasamya ia selalu membalas apa yang kukatakan hingga membuatku diam. Namun kini ia terlihat masa bodoh dan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Pintu lemari tertutup, seketika aku tersadar dari pemikiran singkatku. Kuambil handuk yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri dan bergegas untuk mandi, sudah malam dan tubuhku terasa gatal. Setidaknya dengan berendam bisa memulihkan tubuh dan pikranku akan perempuan itu.

.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu untukku membersihkan diri. Rukia sudah tertidur, pikirku aman. Aku keluar dari toilet hanya dengan balutan handuk di pinggang hingga lututku.

Hari-hari belakangan ini aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di toilet. Tidak hanya sekedar membersihkan diri dan menenangkan pikiranku. Ada hal lain yang kulakukan. Kuhapus segala pikiranku dari hal-hal tidak jelas yang terus membayangiku.

Rukia tidak tertidur, satu yang kutahu itu. Ia tengah duduk di sisi ranjangku dengan ko—majalah. Tunggu, ini majalah—

"Kau membaca ini? Tidak kusangka," ia bangkit dan memamerkan sebuah majalah dewasa di tangannya, tertawa mengejek.

"Itu milik Keigo," itu memang milik si bodoh Asano, ia menyuruhku membacanya untuk referensi tugas esai ku. Terdengar konyol, tapi kurasa itu sedikit—membantu.

"Akui saja, kau terlihat lucu Kurosaki," ya aku memang terlihat lucu, dengan hanya balutan handuk, di hadapanku berdiri seorang perempuan yang tengah melemparkan majalah dewasa ke arahku.

Aku masih terpaku, dengan bodohnya aku melihat cover depan majalah yang menampilkan model wanita dewasa tengah berpose seksi. Kupikir di usiaku yang ke Sembilan belas bacaan ini cukup diperbolehkan. Dan tidak seluruhnya isi dari majalah ini adalah konten seksualitas, walaupun itu titik utamanya.

"Isinya cukup menarik."

Aku menoleh ke arah Rukia yang kini tengah duduk di depan meja dan mengoperasikan komputer jinjingku.

"Sedang apa kau?" sontak aku menghampirinya.

"Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu," tatapannya masih fokus ke layar datar di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau pastikan," dengan segera ku tutup layar itu secara paksa.

Selang beberapa menit kami beradu pandangan. Tatapannya terlihat mengejek ke arahku. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, ia lekas bangkit dari posisi duduknya hingga mempersempit jarak pandang kami.

Aku tidak bisa untuk melepaskan tatapanku dari perempuan mungil ini. matanya yang besar dan bibirnya yang menyeringai itu terlihat menggoda. Oh ayolah, aku lelaki dengan hormon. Sedang Rukia adalah gadis Shinigami dengan tubuh buatan yang menjadi partnerku selama ini, kejam dan sedikitpun tak memiliki sisi feminim namun kini mulai membuatku canggung setiap di dekatnya.

Pandangannya beralih dari mataku, ia menatap tembok tak jauh di samping tubuhnya, "Baiklah, tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ucapnya.

"Katakan,"

"Uhm… bagaiman ya? Tadi sempat aku membaca sedikit tulisan di sana, mengenai ciuman," Rukia terlihat ragu-ragu, pandangannya menjelajahi setiap sudut kamarku, mencari objek baru yang belum dilihatnya. Tapi aku berusaha tenang dan kembali mendengarkan perkataannya, "bagaimana rasanya?"

Oh.

Ia ingin dicium rupanya, seringai tipis terukir di wajahku.

"Kau ingin merasakannya?" tanyaku, dan kulihat ia menggangguk walau sedikit ragu, "kau mengizinkanku untuk menciummu?" tapi tidak ada anggukan kali ini.

Kuajak ia untuk berdiri, berhadapan denganku. Kuraih dagunya, ada sedikit keraguan tapi aku berusaha menyamankan posisi untuk mencium bibir tipisnya.

Tiga detik berlalu dan ia melepas ciuman kami secara sepihak.

"Oke, cukup. Tapi kupikir ini sungguh jauh dari gambaran yang kubaca tadi," ucapnya santai.

Ini pertama kalinya aku berciuman. Dan kurasa aku menginginkan yang lebih lama lagi dari gadis di hadapanku ini.

"Ciuman itu ada teknik dan seninya, dan singkat bukan salah satunya."

Aku berusaha untuk tetap berpikir jernih, cukup sulit sepertinya, melihat Rukia dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu, rona merah di wajahnya serta bibir yang tipis itu, membuatku terangsang.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?" ucapnya, walau ada nada keraguan tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tak akan kudapatkan lagi seumur hidupku. Berciuman dengan gadis Kuchiki ini.

Seketika aku langsung meraih dagunya dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang lebih intens. Kupejamkan mataku rapat dan menyamankan posisi ciuman kami. _Hell_, kurasa majalah Keigo menjadi penyebab utamanya.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, kulihat Rukia tengah memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terlihat santai dan meresapi ciuman kami. Kulumat bibirnya pelan dan—uh ia membalasnya, gadis pintar.

Pikiranku kalut, aku berusaha mengontrol emosi saat bercumbu dengan Rukia. Tapi usahaku gagal. Semakin dalam ciuman ini membuatku semakin bergairah.

Namun saat aku berusaha untuk mengikutsertakan lidah, perempuan ini tersentak dan ia melepaskan ciuman kami secara sepihak—lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia berkata dengan intonasi sedikit lebih tinggi, ia menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, wajahnya merona dan napasnya tersenggal. Namun itu justru membuatku tersenyum.

"Itu salah satu teknik dalam berciuman, Rukia. Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya dengan _French kiss_," ucapku berusaha setenang mungkin, walau bisa kurasakan detak jantungku tak beraturan saat ini.

"Itu terasa menjijikan."

"Tidak, ini hanya terlalu baru untukmu," tatapanku langsung tertuju pada bibirnya ketika ia sudah tidak menutupinya lagi. Bibir tipis itu terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya, terasa sangat nikmat, dan membuatku hilang akal.

"Jadi, kau sudah sering melakukannya?" ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Ti-tidak. Maksudku, ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku. Aku hanya membacanya lewat buku."

Ya, majalah dewasa yang kumaksudkan.

"Oke, untuk ciumannya cukup. Setelah kupikir-pikir memang tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kubaca tadi. Sekarang kau boleh mengenakan pakaianmu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kulihat ia menyeringai ke arahku, aku melupakan yang satu itu.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi pengalamanku yang menyenangkan. Berciuman dengan seorang Kuchiki seperti Rukia. Dan perlu digaris bawahi bahwa aku tengah telanjang, setidaknya masih ada handung yang tergantung di pingangku.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul delapan lewat duapuluh malam, dan aku masih terjaga. Kulirik lemari, tempat Rukia tidur. Pikiranku kembali melayang ke beberapa waktu lalu. Ciuman itu masih sangat berbekas. _God_, ini bukan diriku. Rukia adalah patner kerjaku dan ciuman itu hanya sebatas—ah masa bodoh. Ini akan membuatku gila jika terus kupikirkan.

Aku mulai merasa lapar, tapi cukup malas untuk sekedar bangun dan membuka kulkas di dapur. Yang kulakukan sekarang hanya memejamkan mata, memaksa untuk tertidur.

Kudengar suara pintu lemari yang terbuka tak lama setelahnya suara pintu kamar yang berderit kecil. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi lantai dua. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya yang kutahu berjalan menuju dapur.

Kulihat ia membuka kulkas dan meneguk sebotol air mineral. Lampu dapur tidak dinyalakan, pencahayaan hanya dari lemari pendingin itu.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyaku.

Kulihat ia tersentak, sedikit kaget panggilan atas panggilanku.

"Kau mengagetkanku, dan seharusnya kau bisa melihat sendiri apa yang sedang kulakukan," jawabnya.

Aku berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin di dekatnya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lain, kulirik ia dari ekor mataku tengah membersihkan piyama tidurnya yang sedikit basah. Mungkin saat ia tersentak tadi ia menumpahkan sebagian air itu ke bajunya.

Di ruangan ini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manisnya tengah merengut kesal, walau pencahayaan cukup minim aku masih bisa melihat sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas saat pandangan kami bertemu.

"Apa?" aku menyudahi acara meminumku, kutaruh botol air mineral itu dengan sembarang.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu, sedari tadi kau lah yang terus memperhatikanku, Ichigo."

Berbohong padanya adalah awal mula perdebatan yang tak akan berujung, kuputuskan untuk diam dan meninggalkannya di sini.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju kamarku, namun saat kakiku akan menapaki tangga, kudengar ia memanggil namaku.

"Ichigo, tunggu!"

Aku menoleh dan melihatnya berlari-lari kecil ke arahku.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir—" perempuan mungil ini tertunduk menatap lantai, dan detik berikutnya pandangan kami bertemu, "—kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku."

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"_French kiss_,"

Seketika sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas kembali membentuk seringai, namun kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Seberapapun besar ego seorang Kuchiki seperti dirinya, ia akan tetap hanyut dalam ciuman—ciumanku.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menunjukkannya padamu," ucapku santai dan berbalik menapaki tangga, tak sampai dua menit aku sudah berada di depan kamarku.

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ciuman ini terjadi lagi. Mencium Rukia bisa membuatku hilang akal. Dan jika diteruskan aku yakin ini akan berakhir di atas—

"Kita hanya berciuman, Ichigo. Aku tidak akan—"

—persetan dengan apa yang kupikirkan dan yang ia katakan.

Seketika pikiranku menjadi kalut karena ucapannya. Kudorong ia memasuki kamar, pintu kututup begitu saja dan kusandarkan ia ke dinding dengan paksa.

Uh—bibir ini…

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bergairah hanya dengan ciuman ini. Rukia terlalu baru untuk sekedar berciuman. Ia tidak tahu teknik dan seninya. Berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan lain yang kuyakin lebih mengerti dan memahaminya.

Kulumat bibirnya kasar, aku sudah cukup bergairah. Aku menginginkan gadis Kuchiki ini. kumainkan lidahku dalam mulutnya, kelihatannya Rukia cukup sulit bernapas akibat ulahku.

"Ichi—go,"

Aku tidak mengindahkan panggilannya. Bibirnya terlalu memabukkan dan sayang untukku lepaskan. Kurasakan tangannya mulai mendorong dadaku, tapi aku terus membawanya dalam ciuman yang lebih intens.

"Uh, cukup Ichigo…"

Beberapa menit berlalu dan aku masih menguasai bibirnya, Rukia tidak kuberikan kesempatan bernapas apalagi untuk membalas ciumanku. Hingga kurasakan lututnya menghantam perutku.

Itu cukup menyakitkan, kulepas ciuman kami dan kulihat ia berusaha untuk membersihkan bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau gila!"

"Kau yang membuatku melakukan itu," aku berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di perutku, tapi aku justru terjatuh.

Perempuan itu masih dalam posisinya berdiri menatapku tanpa iba yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Baik, aku minta maaf. Aku lepas kendali," aku beranjak menuju kasur dan berbaring di atasnya, mengabaikan Rukia yang kuyakin telah menyiapakan berbagai reaksi yang ingin ia tunjukkan padaku.

Ah, perutku masih terasa sakit. Dan aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Rukia melancarkan serangan berikutnya padaku. Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak peduli jika ia memukulku lagi atau membunuhku saat ini juga.

Detik berlalu dan yang kudengar adalah suara pintu lemari yang tertutup. Aku menoleh, Rukia telah masuk ke dalam sana. Ini benar-benar gila, semua di luar kendaliku. Aku menciumnya terlalu memaksa dan menuntut. Ugh… apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? aku merasa ini bukan diriku.

Aku menghela napas pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku. Ya, cukup membantu. Tapi masih belum bisa membuat detak jantungku normal kembali. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar, seketika pikiranku terbayang akan perkataannya dulu.

Rukia pernah bilang bahwa ciuman adalah bentuk lain dari jabat tangan. Ya, aku ingat itu. Ini bukan masalah serius, setidaknya untuk Rukia. Kurasa ia tidak akan membesarkan kejadian ini. Ya, ini hanya ciuman—dengan sedikit teknik dan seni tentunya. Seketika senyumku terukir, ia akan melupakan ciuman ini. Ya, ya aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dari ungkapan itu.

Perempuan itu tidak pernah mengambil pusing, bukan?

.

.

.

**Tokyo, Yokohama; Karakura University**

Kulihat Asano berlari kecil menghampiriku, dengan lambaian tangan ia memanggilku. Cih, anak bodoh! Apa yang ia lakukan sejujurnya membuatku risih. Di koridor kampus yang cukup ramai ini aku berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Bagaimana dengan majalah yang kemarin? Cukup membantu bukan?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan, langkahnya menyamai langkahku. Aku berusaha untuk tetap diam dan menganggap dirinya tidak ada di sampingku. Namun usahaku gagal. Anak bodoh ini terus saja berkicau.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," ucapku pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa. Lankahku kupercepat hingga sampai di sudut koridor. Kuraih ransel yang tersampir di bahuku, kubuka secara paksa untuk mengambil sebuah majalah di dalamnya.

"Ho… kau berbohong padaku, Ichigo. Tapi setidaknya kau membaca—"

"Ini," kupotong kata-katanya seraya mengeluarkan majalah sialan yang beberapa hari lalu ia berikan padaku. Setidaknya di sudut koridor ini cukup sepi, tanpa pikir panjang kulemparkan majalah itu ke wajahnya.

Kutinggalkan si bodoh itu dan berjalan menuju kelas yang akan mulai sekitar lima menit lagi. Mengabaikan panggilannya yang semakin lama semakin membuatku ingin mematahkan lehernya.

Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki seorang teman seperti dirinya. Tidak seperti waktu sekolah menengah atas dulu. Kini ia terlihat makin bodoh dan mesum.

"Ichigo, ini akan benar-benar membantumu," tiba-tiba kulihat dirinya tengah menghadangku dan menunjukkan satu majalah dewasa yang lain ke hadapanku.

Alisku terangkat sebagai respon sikap gilanya itu.

"Bawalah, cukup untuk menjadi referensimu dalam tugas esai berikutnya. Dan yang terpenting—" suaranya semakin pelan, "—dalam urusan wanita."

Sialan.

Tanpa kuduga ia menyerahkan majalah bodoh itu ke tanganku dan berlari menjauhi sambil berteriak memperingatkan, "cepat masukkan! Jangan sampai ada yang melihat kau membawanya."

Brengsek!

Tapi untungnya koridor ini masih tetap sepi.

.

Di dalam ruangan pikiranku bercabang. Sedikitpun tidak fokus dengan apa yang diterangkan oleh dosen. Masih teringat jelas kejadian semalam bersama Rukia. Perempuan itu membuatku gila. Bibirnya dan segala respon yang ia berikan padaku.

Sepintas wajah Asano dengan senyum bodohnya itu lewat begitu saja dalam bayanganku. Cih! Seketika pikiranku tentang Rukia berganti dengan majalah dewasa yang diberikan Asano padaku tadi. Apa isinya? Apa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya? Maksudku apa lebih banyak mengandung unsur—brengsek!

Aku mengusap wajahku perlahan. Setidaknya di ruangan ini tidak ada yang memperhatikan gelegat anehku. Aku berusaha fokus dengan mata kuliah hari ini. walaupun tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa pikiranku tak pernah lepas dari majalah itu dan—Rukia.

.

.

.

Kubuka pintu kamarku secara paksa. Hari ini cukup melelahkan dibanding sebelumnya. Mata kuliah yang membosankan dan tugas-tugas sialan.

Kurebahkan tubuhku asal ke ranjang, berusaha melepas lelah barang sejenak. Kedua adikku masih belum pulang dari kunjungannya ke Kyoto dan si tua Bangka itu pergi entah kemana sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Rumah terasa sepi dan membuatku bosan. Kemana Rukia? Bukankah jam segini ia sudah ada di kamarku?

Aku bangkit dan bersandar di tepi ranjang, kulihat tas kuliahku yang teronggok di lantai. Seketika bayanganku ingat akan majalah yang diberikan si bodoh Asano itu.

Apa salahnya? Pada akhirnya kuraih tas itu dan mengambil sebuah majalah dewasa yang ada di dalamnya. Pandanganku tak sedikitpun teralihkan dari cover majalah itu. Sepasang model tengah berpose intim tanpa sehelai benangpun.

_Shit._

Kubaca tulisan yang tercetak di atasnya.

_The Art of Sex._

Apa maksud dari Asano memberikanku majalah ini? Untuk tugas kuliahku? Bodoh, jadi ia berpikir aku akan menggunakannya dalam menulis esai, begitu? Seksologi jauh berbada dari apa yang digambarkan di sini. Majalah ini terlalu vulgar dan tidak semua berbau seksualitas, tetapi menjurus ke pornografi.

Ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang menganggu, tanganku dengan cekatan membuka lembaran-lembaran ini dan mataku tak lepas dari setiap gambar yang ada di dalamnya.

Kubaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di setiap halamannya, dan seketika tanganku behenti ketika mendapati ada sebungkus kecil karet plastic yang terselip diantaranya.

"Kondom?" tanyaku entah pada siapa, heran dengan apa yang kutemukan di majalah ini.

Aku memang tidak sebodoh Asano, tapi aku tahu maksud darinya yang memberikanku majalah sialan ini ditambah dengan satu alat pengaman yang biasa digunakan dalam berhubungan intim.

Kuambil bungkusan kecil berwarna itu dan menaruhnya di laci meja samping ranjangku ini, aku kembali membolak-balik dan membaca tulisan-tulisan di setiap halaman majalah ini.

Mataku terpaku pada suatu halaman yang berisi artikel tentang seks. Secara normal lelaki sepertiku selalu memiliki keinginan untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu. Ya, bagaimanapun aku dilahirkan sebagai manusia dengan beribu emosi.

Setiap baris kalimat kubaca dengan teliti. Dari mulai bagaimana melakukan hubungan intim dengan pasangan agar terlihat sangat berkesan, posisi-posisi bercinta yang menggairahkan, teknik bercumbu, penggunaan alat pengaman dan masih banyak lagi. Intinya ini menggambarkan bagaimana seseorang melakukan seks dengan nikmat.

Sejujurnya aku merasakan ada yang tidak nyaman dengan celanaku. Melihat ini semua membuat milikku tegang dan sedikit sakit. Aku masih belum bisa percaya lelaki bodoh seperti Asano membaca hal-hal seperti ini. Apakah ia juga sampai melakukannya?

Entah kenapa pikiranku terbayang akan Rukia, setelah yang kuakukan padanya apakah mungkin ia ingin melakukan ini dengan—

"Ichigo!"

Aku mendengar suara Rukia dari balik kaca jendela kamar ini, sontak aku segera memasukkan majalah ini ke dalam tas dan beranjak menghampiri dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini lantai dua," aku menggeser kaca itu dan Rukia masuk begitu saja.

"Pintu depan terkunci, bodoh!"

Oh ya, aku sengaja menguncinya agar tidak ada yang mengusik waktu istirahatku.

"Dari mana saja kau? Tidak biasanya kau baru datang," kulihat Rukia yang tengah melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya, dan mataku melirik pada jam dinding yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Pukul tujuh malam.

"Ada rapat dan aku harus ke Soul Society," jawabnya singkat.

Aku hanya diam, masih tetap melihat gerak-gerik gadis Kuchiki itu.

Rukia tengah merapikan lemari tempat biasa ia tidur, dapat kulihat punggung mungilnya dan pinggul gadis itu sedikit bergoyang mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Pikiran liarku berjalan, membayangkan jika dalam posisi itu aku bisa menyerangnya.

Heh, postur tubuhnya yang mungil kurasa sangat pas berada di dalam dekapanku. Setelahnya aku bisa menunjukkannya berbagai teknik bercumbu padanya lagi.

Bagaimana jika kulanjutkan ketahap berikutnya? Sepertinya ia akan—

"Kau seperti orang bodoh, Ichigo," ia menatapku dengan pandangan sinis. Sepertinya ia sadar sedari tadi kuperhatikan.

"Untuk ciuman yang kemarin aku minta maaf, kuakui itu terlalu kasar dan—"

"Menjijikan!"

"Oke, tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu kalau aku—menikmatinya," ucapku pada akhirnya, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menikmatinya juga, kan?" aku berjalan ke arahnya.

Kini jarak kami hanya terpaut kurang dari setengah meter, Kuraih pundaknya dan kuremas pelan. Rukia terlihat gugup dan aku juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan debaran jantungku dan keinginanku untuk kembali menciumnya.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu teknik dan seni berciuman yang lainnya," setelahnya hanya bibir lembut dan tipis miliknya yang dapat kurasakan.

Kulakukan dengan selembut mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak terburu-buru dan terkesan memaksa.

Ciuman ini berlangsung lama, aku tidak ingin melibatkan lidah dan membuat Rukia merasa jijik. Cukup dengan lumatan-lumat lembut berharap ia juga menikmatinya.

Selang dua menit, kurasakan respon dari Rukia. Ia mulai mengalugkan lengannya ke leherku dan membelas ciumanku. Aku masih mengontrol emosiku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan keinginan yang berlebih untuk menyentuhnya.

Kubawa ia ke ranjang dan menindihnya, semakin lama aku tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk melakukan lebih. Ciuman ini makin menggairahkan, aku sudah hilang akal. Dan aku sudah berpikir untuk melanjutkan tahap berikutnya dengan perempuan mungil di dekapanku ini.

"I-Ichi—go,"

Rukia memanggilku dengan susah payah, kuposisikan tubuhku berada di antara kakinya, dengan ini kuyakin ia tidak bisa menendangku seperti kemarin.

Dapat kurasakan remasan di rambutku dan gerakan kakinya yang menendang tak tentu arah. Namun aku tidak peduli, kuganti objek ciumanku ke dagu dan leher putihnya, memberinya sedikit kesempatan untuk bernapas.

Rukia mengerang pelan, berkali-kali ia menyebut namaku untuk menghentikan ini. Tapi aku sudah terlalu kalut untuk sekedar mendengarnya.

"Ichigo, hentikan! Kumohon—"

Apakah yang kudengar barusan adalah pemohonan dari Rukia? Seorang Kuchiki seperti dirinya memohon?

"—aku tidak bisa. Ugh, kita tidak bisa," ucap Rukia dengan napas tersenggal.

Sejenak kuhentikan kegiatanku, sedikit bangkit hingga tidak terlalu menindih Rukia. Kutatap iris ungu miliknya yang terlihat sayu, bibir tipisnya terbuka sedikit dan dapat kurasakan napas hangatnya di wajahku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang kudapat dari dirinya. Rukia memejamkan mata, tangannya kini bergerak untuk menutupi mulutnya.

Kuraih tangan mungil itu menjauhi mulutnya dan kulumat kembali bibir tipis yang memikat itu. Aku berusaha membujuknya lewat ciuman ini, aku begitu menginginkannya. Untuk saat ini.

Rukia kembali terhanyut dengan apa yang kulakukan. Perempuan di dekapanku ini bukanlah Shinigami yang menggunakan tubuh sintetis demi kesehariannya di dunia manusia. Ia adalah Rukia, sama sepertiku, sosok manusia yang memiliki emosi. Gadis yang telah membuatku gila dengan pesona yang dimiliki. Bukan lagi sekedar partner dalam pertempuran, tapi untuk saat ini ia adalah partner dalam bercinta.

Yang kutahu sekarang tubuh kami tak terbungkus apapun. Bahkan selimut yang sedari tadi tersampir di tubuhku untuk menutupi kami berdua sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Kau—ugh, menginginkanku, Rukia…"

Tanganku bergerak menjangkau laci lemari di samping ranjang ini. sekuat tenaga aku raih sesuatu yang kusimpan beberapa waktu lalu yang berada di dalamnya. Di saat seperti ini bahkan aku tidak bisa menghentikan kegiatanku bersama Rukia walau sekedar memasang—

Brengsek!

Aku melupakan yang satu itu, seharusnya pengaman dipasang sebelum waktunya bercinta. Atau paling tidak sebelum milikku menjadi tegang dan keras seperti sekarang ini.

Susah payah aku berusaha untuk memasangnya, namun hasilnya sama saja. Kubuang benda karet itu sembarang dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda.

"Ja-ngan… Ichi—go," Rukia menjerit tertahan.

Aku mulai ke tahap berikutnya. Susah payah aku berusaha memasukkan milikku ke dalam diri Rukia. Tapi berkali-kali aku masih gagal, selalu meleset. Padahal dapat kurasakan ketegangan di bawah sana dan milik Rukia yang cukup basah.

"Aaa… Ichi—go!"

Pada akhirnya sebagian milikku telah tertanam di dalam sana, aku berusaha untuk tidak terburu-buru. Namun melihat wajah Rukia yang merona berat serta desahan-desahan yang ia keluarkan, cukup membuatku lepas kendali.

"Kau sempit dan… hangat, Rukia."

Aku sudah hilang akal, terpikat dengan tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin Urahara bisa membuat gigai sesempurna ini. aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa sebenarnya aku tengah melakukan kegiatan ini dengan tubuh buatan.

Rukia mencengkram kuat punggungku, membuatku sekuat tenaga meredam erangan yang lolos dari bibirku.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu dengan posisi ini, aku memutuskan untuk membalik tubuhnya. Rukia tersentak saat posisinya kuubah secara sepihak. Ia menungging dan kuposisikan tubuhku secara nyaman di belakangnya. detik berikutnya kutusuk ia dari belakang.

"Aaa…"

_Fuck. _

Majalah itu gila. Ini membuatku hilang kendali dan apa yang tertulis di sana benar bahwa di posisi seperti ini membuat milikku melesak sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Rukia.

Rukia mendesah tak karuan, berkali-kali ia mengerang dan berteriak tertahan. Kurebahkan tubuhku ke punggungnya, satu tanganku bergerak untuk menutup mulut Rukia.

"Jangan… ugh, berisik."

Kucium setiap inci punggungnya, Rukia tidak kuberikan kesempatan untuk mengerang. Jari-jariku kumasukkan ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Dapat kurasakan salivanya mengalir ke setiap permukaan jariku dan keluar dari mulutnya.

Gerakanku semakin brutal, ada satu sisi diriku di mana aku menginginkan perempuan ini sepenuhnya. Kurasakan lutut Rukia bergetar menahan nikmat dari milikku yang memanjakannya.

Beberapa menit lebih lama dari sebelumnya kami dalam posisi ini, pandanganku mulai kabur dan ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang ingin meledak.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya, dengan sisa tenagaku, kukeluarkan milikku dari tubuhnya. Rukia jatuh dan aku beranjak sedikit menjauhi tubuhnya. Dan setelah itu kurasakan berkali-kali kelegaan yang luar biasa. Ini sungguh menakjubkan.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di samping Rukia. Ku arahkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapku. Dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah dan napasnya yang sedikit teratur dari sebelumnya. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit.

Dengan insting liarku, kucium bibirnya dengan lembut dan aku mulai terseret kantuk karena terlalu lelah.

Masih belum bisa meyankinkan diriku bahwa aku telah bercinta dengan Rukia. Tidak, maksudku kami tidak saling mencintai. Ia hanya seks semata dan aku melakukannya dengan brutal. Tapi setidaknya aman, karena aku tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam Rukia.

Sekalipun aku mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh wanita ini, tidak akan ada masalah apapun, bukan? Sebab pada dasarnya aku melakukan ini dengan tubuh buatan.

Tapi apakah Byakuya akan membunuhku jika tahu bahwa adiknya ada di dalam tubuh sintetis ini?

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris setelahnya.

.

.

.

Aku terbagun saat kurasakan cahaya matahari masuk secara paksa ke dalam kamar ku. Aku mengerjapkan mata barng sebentar dan tanganku meraba sisi lain tempat tidurku.

Rukia masih di sana dengan mata terpejam namun kulihat ia telah membalut tubuh telanjangnya dengan pakaian.

Aku beringsut mendekatinya, kuraih wajah mungil itu untuk kuberi satu kecupan selamat pagi.

Tetapi sebelum bibirku menyentuh miliknya, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ini hanya gigai nya.

Aku bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Kupikir dengan dirinya yang masih di sampingku aku akan meminta maaf dan memperbaiki segalanya. Namun itu hanya angan kosong, karena yang kutahu Rukia tidak ada di sampingku. Ia telah pergi.

Meninggalkanku.

Apakah ia akan kembali?

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

June, 27th 2013

.

GreeyTM

.

Mind to review?


End file.
